


Lost in translation

by SugaKookie_is_real



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookie_is_real/pseuds/SugaKookie_is_real
Summary: A new life is born out of a fragment from the Dark Lord's soul.Rosemary is eager to meet the next generation. She starts her journey with Albus Severus Potter.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. That is an order.

Stories are just that, stories. With every new piece of writing and telling, a new inconsistency arises when the words are reproduced by the wrong person. It is how many great persons from the past ended up on the wrong side of history. It is how great details were lost and peoples were overlooked.

It is also how Tom Riddle ended up being know to split his soul in eight different fragments. Everyone accepted the story without a doubt. They should have known better for now they will suffer the consequences.

Harry Potter was not the only person to be graced by the dark lord for a stubborn girl of barely eight years old was infested by the ninth piece of Tom Riddle’s soul. Though when little Rosemary Drafter collected the fragment, Riddle had not known what the girl had taken from him.

Rosemary had felt it when the disease was winning over her fighting body. Soon she would succumb to the cancer that had infested every single part of the body that she had once possessed. The fragmented soul of the boy that had emanated pure power was brooding in her veins. Rosemary could not bring her own body to live out the rest of her days. Even the strongest soul she had been able to find could not save her from imminent death as their souls were not remotely compatible it had seemed. Peculiarly, the piece of brilliant light refused to leave her vessel either way. Rosemary did not know what would happen to it after she died. After her own soul imploded, the other one was free to roam in the structures that now still provided her a link to her physical being.

Two months after Rosemary claimed the soul fragment of the gullible boy, she passed away. Though she would no longer witness life from her own perspective, there were other eyes occupying the space she abandoned. The light lingered in her veins while Rosemary wasted away and when there was no trace left of the girl, energy crawled through her former vessel. The light shone brightly, so much so that it left only smoke and ash in its wake. The decomposing vessel burnt up and from the ashes arose a being with a consciousness and a motive.

Well aware that she was sired from the dark lord Tom Riddle, she could see through his eyes and feel every slighted emotion that invaded the walls of unfeeling that shielded him off from reason. Without hesitation, the dark lady, reassumed her role as Rosemary Drafter. She merely observed everything and everyone around her. Drifting, she invaded houses, rooms and minds. Rosemary thrived off the energy from excited children and exhausted parents who lost the light in their eyes after losing all of their spirit. Rosemary saw through other eyes and listened to whispers carried by the wind. She felt through other vessels, sensations of pain and pleasure. Her fingers touched along the seams of many souls and sparks indicated each time that their feelings were not compatible with her infrastructure. She was left not knowing whether she could feel true emotion or not. When Tom Riddle finally died, she could feel it too. She closed her eyes for a moment, as reality ebbed away to give her the space she demanded. For a few counts, she was nothing and she was everything.

Rosemary could feel her hips filling out and legs strengthening, her vessel tingled as she turned into an eighteen-year-old woman. Slowly but steadily, she advanced toward the epicentre of her freedom. To kill her curiosity, Rosemary Drafter arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at a moment best suited. The school gained a new pupil that day and soon her mind was set on meeting one Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin’s baddest bitch.

Rosemary did not want to see or feel through the teen’s vessel like she had done many times before with other insignificant people. She wanted to feel him in the physical realm and let him take charge. After all, she had not lived for that long and it was time she played some games to explore her interests.

"Oh, I didn’t see you there. My apologies…?"

"Albus, I’m Albus. And no worries, it’s probably my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going." Albus let the words roll off his tongue as the new girl looked at him innocently. He did not question why the young lady was roaming the castle late at night. Albus could only think that he had to explore the plaything that was as good as handed to him.

"You’re new, right? Rosemary Drafter."

"You know my name?" The girl blushed and had to bite her lip in order to suppress a smile.

"How could I not know the name of such a beautiful woman? Would you like to accompany me to my chambers? I believe you will find that you like them very much." Albus did not hesitate. He never did when they looked as easy as this girl. She looked so desperate, she might as well have stripped completely naked in the hallway and laid down on the floor right there. Only to spread her legs and have half the school rail her just so she could at last feel his cock wrecking her stretched out pussy into a bloody orgasm.

"Oh, Albus. I do believe I have an hour or two to fill. Maybe you could show me around as I do not know my way around yet?" Rosemary slipped her hand around the arm Albus offered her.

"Don’t worry, doll. You’ll know your way around soon enough."


	2. Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus almost forgot about something, well, someone after Rosemary distracted him.

Rosemary let her hand hover over the black leather loveseat that stood near the unlit hearth. The Slytherin Common room was not foreign to her as she belonged to the same house, but it was the first time that it was not packed with other students. In fact, the two of them were alone.

Albus set careful steps around the coffee table and seated himself on the couch identical to the one under Rosemary’s hand which was standing at the other side of the hearth.

“Well, make yourself comfortable… unless you want to keep standing there, Rosemary.” Albus leaned his back against the couch as if to release the tension out of his body but his shoulders remained static, one hand on the couch arm, while his thighs took up a demanding space like he wanted to make a statement. 

“I’d prefer you just call me Rose. It’s shorter… sweeter.” Rose approached him eagerly and discarded her robes onto the floor. She halted before his form and let her eyes roam over his body, inspecting her pray. She held his gaze and lowered to straddle him.

“You don’t waste time, do you? Sure you want to do this in the common room?” His hands travelled up her thighs, his grip firm and exploring. Despite his words, Albus gripped her backside and shifted her closer to him.

Rose let her actions speak for her as she commenced to unbutton her blouse, each and every button. It so happened that just that day the girl had forgotten to put on a bra. She let her bare breast drag against his chest by rolling back her hips. The motion caused her heating core to drag against the bulge in his trousers. Albus instinctively thrust up and let out a deep breath. Grabbing her by the hips, he kept chasing after the same type of friction as his lips searched hers.

The taste of her elicited a moan out of Albus, which he didn’t even register. Rose pushed him even further back, giving her a better range of motion. Her hands quickly loosened his pants as she reached for his cock.

While his hands remained on her thighs, he arched before her and let his head rest against the couch. He panted for a few moments before opening his eyes again with a focused gaze. Rose proceeded to pull his cock out of his pants as she adjusted to the weight and feel of it in her hand. She pumped it once with her firm yet careful fingers. His member hardened at her effort while precum eased the motion and made him feel velvety. Albus shuddered beneath her. It reminded Rose of her undying desire to be in control. She loved to render him so useless under her touch. That is why she couldn’t help the _good boy_ from slipping through her lips.

Rose slid her free hand under her skirt and she pulled her panties aside and rubbed her clitoris over the head of his cock. _Yes_ the word rolled off her tongue, _such a good boy._ She released her panties and continued to pump his pulsing member. If it were up to her, she really could get used to this. Not to mention the fact that anyone could enter the room at any given time, which turned her on even more. Rose didn’t think she had ever been this wet before, let alone the tension in her clitoris driving her insane. Despite of it, she wanted to take it slow and enjoy the encounter.

Her thumb massaged the ridge beneath the head of his cock for a moment as she sought out the most sensitive spot on his neck. “I hope you don’t have any other date scheduled after this because I’m going to really enjoy myself.” She at least wanted to prepare him a little for what’s to come. Albus only moaned at that and mindlessly thrusted his cock into her hand. Rose giggled softly at his willing response.

“So sensitive… poor Potter.” Amusement took over her features for moment before she was once again overwhelmed by her arousal. But almost immediately after, Rose was hit by a wave of desperation when Albus halted his movements and let out a stream of curses. “Fuck, I forgot about- Shit.”

“Excuse me?” Rose sat upright at his change in demeanour. His hands were already stuffing his erect cock back into his trousers. She put a hand on his chest and shoved him back against the sofa.

“Sorry, Rose, but I promised my friend to help him out with something and I completely forgot about it. I have to go, sadly.” As he added the last word, his eyes lingered on the wet stain at the front of his trousers.

“I’m sure your friend can wait, Albus. He’ll understand this is much more interesting than anything he has planned. Don’t you think?” Rose voiced the velvety words in the hope to keep him here. She was baffled at the fact that the boy had ceased their activity in the nearing of his orgasm just to help out a friend but she didn’t let it show.

“No, he won’t understand. Scorpius isn’t like that. And this wouldn’t be the first time that I stood him up so I really have to go before he curses me, or worse, never talks to me again.” Albus corrected his robes and urged Rose off his lap.

When he turned to apologize, she was quick to hide her displeased gaze as she had been told by many that her face looked off-putting when she did that. Albus was gone before she knew it. Rose merely sat on the couch for a second, bare-chested and slick covering her inner thighs. Only when she started hearing people approaching did she quickly button up her shirt and throw on her robes that had been lying on the floor.

A quick glance told her that the two of them didn’t leave any evidence of their actions behind on the couch. Rose left hurriedly because she didn’t want to be found here all alone. If word got out of how Albus Severus Potter had stood her up, she didn’t want there to be any witnesses so she hurried to her room. It probably isn’t a big deal but she couldn’t help feeling paranoid about it. The only thing she ever feared was people finding out that her independent existence was generated from a burned up fragment of Tom Riddle’s soul. _Potters and their endless loyalty._ Rose had never been stood up like this before and it didn’t sit well with her. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, another cowardice Malfoy. She was sure that the boy must be as pathetic as his predecessors. How insulting it felt to be stood up in the first place but to be stood up for a Malfoy was the lowest of lows. Rose supposed that it was time to pay little Scorpius a visit. 


End file.
